Chapter 261
Suikotsu's Village is the 261st chapter of InuYasha manga. Summary *Doctor Suikotsu takes Rin to his village. When the villagers ask him to leave, he kills them, revealing his personality to actually be the killer Suikotsu. *Jakotsu takes Rin as bait to lure Sesshōmaru. *Jakotsu and Suikotsu (with Rin as their hostage), begin to battle with Sesshōmaru. Synopsis *Suikotsu takes Rin to his village at the foot of the mountain, telling her there are other orphans like her there and that he's the village doctor. Kikyō senses a jewel shard heading for the village with a very strange aura. *When Suikotsu returns, the children are hesitant to greet him, wondering if he's the doctor or a member of the Band of Seven. Jakotsu is spying on him and is annoyed Suikotsu has turned back into his goodie-two-shoes personality. Jakotsu says he might as well go 'wake him up' by killing the orphans, but waits when he sees a mob of villagers heading toward them. The villagers go to Suikotsu and ask him to leave the village at once, saying he's the reason the Band of Seven attacked the village in the first place. One of them says his face looked like that of a demon. Without warning Suikotsu uses his claws and kills all the villagers, calling them ungrateful after everything "The Good Doctor" did for them. *Rin, seeing that Suikotsu is not the kind-hearted doctor she thought but is actually the man who attacked her on the bridge, tries to flee. Jakotsu catches her, planning on using her as bait to lure Sesshōmaru. * Jakotsu asks Suikotsu which of the two personalities he is, Doctor or Murderer, and Suikotsu answers that he is himself. He says he used to never know when he might change personalities, but now things feel more stable, as if a fog was lifted off his soul. He also says that now he won't turn into the Good Doctor whenever he gets too close to the barrier of Mount Hakurei. Suikotsu remembers that earlier the Good Doctor interfered with his fight when the orphans showed up, so he decides to kill them to prevent any future problems. He hesitates to kill them though, the Good Doctor still unconsciously in his mind, preventing him from harming the children. This makes Suikotsu frustrated and angry. *Sesshōmaru heads toward Mount Hakurei to save Rin. Jaken tells him its obviously a trap; They're luring him toward the barrier, knowing it will weaken him and he'll be easier to kill. Sesshōmaru goes anyway. *Suikotsu and Jakotsu are trekking up the mountain, wondering if Sesshōmaru will even make it up very far because of the purifying aura. They find him waiting ahead of them, having gotten there before they did. Jakotsu wonders if Sesshōmaru is affected at all by the barrier, and starts to attack him. Sesshōmaru gets a cut on his wrist, his skills and senses being dulled by the holy barrier of the mountain. Jakotsu grins, knowing that the barrier is affecting him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rin *Suikotsu *Kikyō *Jakotsu *Sesshōmaru *Jaken zh:第二百六十一章 ms:Bab 261 Category:Chapters